Shugo † Tenshi
'' Shugo † Tenshi (守護天使 - Gaurdian Angel) is an upcoming shoujo fanime currently in developement and scheduled for world-wide release in December 2012. Approximately six teaser episodes have been planned for release, each set to appear on YouTube one week apart and, depending on popularity, may evolve into a full-fledged series. Unlike many fanimes, ''Shugo † Tenshi ''has not been inspired by a pre-exsisting manga or anime series but is instead based on Chinese mythology, while adopting the characteristics and artistic style of most fan-made animes. The series will be created with a mixture of MS Paint, Photoshop, and Windows Movie Maker. Script, storyboarding, animation, and casting will be performed and finished by a single-girl team. Plot ''Shugo † Tenshi takes place in a divide between the Han Dynasty (206 BC - 220 AD) and modern times of China, the central plot often relating back to the Chinese creation myth of the goddess, Nuwa. Backstory Nuwa, creator and goddess of time, earth, and heaven, created all the humans and animals on the earth. Once, she created two men whom she loved more dearly than the rest of her creations. She raised these creations in heaven with her, and they lived peacefully for centuries. But Nuwa's original creations, the humans, grew evil with time. Tearfully, she sent her sons down to earth as guardians to rid her earth of evil and to teach compassion to the humans. She gave each of them a sword, one to vanquish evil, the sword of hell, and one to purify and heal it, the sword of heaven. The elder brother ignored his charge, and had affairs with many human women. The spawn of these evil unions created demons, who looked much appeared to be strong, beautiful humans, but killed relentlessly and found pleasure in all things evil. The more they spawned, the uglier they became, thus creating lesser demons. The other brother, unlike his big brother, had served his purpose, protecting humans, despite their superstitions and rude stares, and never asked anything in return for centuries. Pleased with her son, Nuwa created the perfect human, and sent her down to earth. The good son met her and fell in love instantly, for she was a kind, gentle and beautiful being and knew instantly that Nuwa must have been pleased. The bad son, however, also fell in love with the human woman, and was green with jealousy that his younger brother had won her. He began to hate Nuwa, and killed off whole villages with his demonic children. When the beautiful human rejected the evil brother's advances, he used his sword and killed her and his brother, and set his spawn free to devour all the humans. Nuwa was heartbroken, and Shangdi, the creator god of the universe, became infuriated at their quarrels and told Nuwa to chose: destroy her sons, or the humans. Still loving her children and her creations, Nuwa instead destroyed the immortal bodies of her sons, and trapped their souls inside their swords. She then sent each sword into different dimensions to hide them from Shangdi. The human girl returned with her to heaven, until the time came when she would be reborn. Manga Shugo † Tenshi exsists currently as a manga which will be released to the public in April 2012. The single, 60-page volume will detail the first three chapters of the animated series, and will provide a spoiler to the series. It will be available on the official website.